Kodachi Kuno (Continuum-72391865)
Kodachi Kuno (九能 小太刀, Kunō Kodachi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the younger sister of Tatewaki Kunoand the daughter of Godai Kuno. "Kodachi" refers to a type of sword, smaller than a katana but larger than a wakizashi. Biography Kodachi trained under her mother for years, but she's never quite gotten a handle on completely mastering the Force the way m have done. Like her brother she's only learned to harness a mere fraction of her potential, but that tended to make her impatient and caused her to take short-cuts. Without her mother's knowledge she started ambushing rival teams before her matches, thus winning by default when she might have risked losing. Then she made a really big mistake and went after the Furinkan team, took their three best competitors and whipped them so bad that they had to drop out and choose an alternate. They asked Akane Tendo, Kodachi made the mistake of targeting Akane the way she did, laying in ambush for her in her own bedroom. Akane turned the tables on her by catching her in her bedsheets, then knocked her cold with the club she intended for Akane. And that's just the start of what happened...a night Kodachi to date has never had the nerve to tell anyone about in any detail. For Kodachi there could be no worse fate imagined than to be that helpless and submissive. Akane's appetite for sex had been coarsely demonstrated to her in terms that had opened Kodachi's mind to the awareness of her own submissive nature. Though others might see her as a dominating figure, Kodachi was still very much a little girl who wanted more than anything to please her mother and father, to live up to their high standards as a gymnast of the first order. She had taken to hounding, intimidating and abusing other girls out of a sense of acute insecurity and a need not to be outshone by anyone...and yet, since her night of ravishment, Kodachi had not dared try the same thing with any other prospective opponent, dreading that she might wind up in another such encounter with someone who was a lot less accommodating than Akane had proved to be, someone who might actually consider KEEPING Kodachi for themselves as a pet. For Kodachi that alone was cause enough to be mindful and remain on her best behavior. At least Akane had untied her and allowed her to go home the following morning, after loaning the humiliated Black Rose one of Akane's own dresses to further her humiliation. Kodachi remembered almost wanting to ask Akane if she would like to see her again, and the thought that she had actually gotten excited at the idea was terrifying enough for Kodachi to flee the room with her proverbial tail between her legs. To think that she might come to enjoy regular sessions of...that...with a girl who was, in so many ways, her social inferior made Kodachi blush with shame, and yet every time she saw Akane now the thought rushed back into her head that she might yield to the other girl's slightest suggestion. Personality and Traits On the surface Kodachi's all refined and lady-like, but in reality she shares many of the more...disturbing tendencies of her older brother, Tatewaki, including an obsession with being the best at Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. In fact Kodachi proved to be so precocious in her off-duty hours, and something of a mischief maker, that her family had been forced to send her to that academy in Paris... Category:Continuum-72391865